How Mello and Matt spend their summer
by xXForgottenxXxPrincessXx
Summary: Mello takes Matt for a little ride. Rated T for some language.


Mello and Matt ride go carts

Mello usually didn't do much during the summer, and Matt was the same. But this summer, things would be different.

So as Matt slept, Mello threw open his door. He grabbed Matt's feet and pulled, or rather, _yanked_Matt from the bed. "Wake up, shit head," the hot-headed blond commanded. Matt sat up groggily. "I touched that clown's penis." He looked around, his face resembling a tomato. "You what?" Mello asked, laughing. He shook his head. "Get dressed. I have a surprise for you." He grinned deviously and Matt blanched. "We're not going to go rob little homeless children again, right? B-because, I thought you promised…"

Mello growled and his hand connected with Matt's head. Matt sighed and stood up, changing from his night clothes and into his regular vest, striped shirt, goggles, and jeans. He yawned sleepily.

Mello dragged him to the car, and started the ignition. "We're going to have fun," he said, cackling evilly. Matt stared out the window in dismay. _Oh why did Mello always have to be so random…?_

"Wahooz..?" Matt questioned as they arrived at their destination. He had given up feeling sorry for himself along the way and had started playing his DS. Mello just grinned as he got out. "What, getting cold feet?" he snickered.

They opened the doors and Matt looked ready to run. "Uh Mello…." He started to say, but the blonde was already pushing kids out of the way as he made his way to the counter. "I want to ride the go carts," he said and the woman smiled. "Alrighty ma'am tha-" she began to say when Mello cut in, irritation clear in his tone. Either from being called 'ma'am' or because she was too cheery. "I'm not finished. Me and my friend..Matt get over here!..would like to ride."

She nodded, blushing slightly at being yelled at. "Have fun," she added quickly as Mello handed her the money and she gave him the wrist bands. Matt and Mello put their bands on and walked out the the go carts. "_I_get to drive," Mello announced before they had even pushed open the doors and stepped out into the sunlight. "Mommy, that woman wears tight leather pants!" a little girl with pigtails exclaimed, not even bothering to hide who she was pointing at. Mello twitched slightly and Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude…not worth it," he said under his breath.

Mello instead flipped the girl off, and she ran off crying. Dignity saved, Mello put on a big smile and hopped the fence. He cut in front of everyone, dragging Matt with him. He didn't seem to hear the threats and insults thrown his way. He proceeded through and chose the first go cart. "You ready Matt?" he asked as he buckled in. Matt was glad for the first time that he hadn't eaten yet. "Hey, you need to wear you hair up," one of the staff said, coming toward them. One look at Mello's murderous glare seemed to do the trick. "Never mind. Enjoy the ride," he said, going around and offering hair ties to other riders. The man returned to his place at the front, picking up a microphone. "How is everyone?" he aksed. Everyone nodded and smiled. But not Mello. Oh no. He revved his engine loudly and yelled at the top of his voice. "Let's get going!" Everyone stared at him wide eyed. Finally, the man found his voice. "R-right…um, play it safe, be nice to others, and don't bump." He seemed to be looking at Melloi as he said this, judging him rightfully as a trouble maker. Matt snickered and Mello elbowed him harshly. "So…who want's to go first?" he asked. Mello let out a loud yell, and everyone winced.

"Alright, then the doubles first," he said, motioning. The words had scarcely left his mouth when Mello let out a whoop and laid the pedal to the metal. They lurched forward, swerving around the bend at break neck speed, Mello grinning wolfishly as he stared right into Matt's eyes. "Watch the road," Matt muttered, feeling slightly nervous. He took out his DS and began to play. Suddenly something rammed into their side, and they hit the side. A man and his child drove past, laughing. Instantly, Mello's gun was out. He fired at the go cart, missing the man and hitting the front wheel. Mello shot past as the cart spun out of control, crashing into the side.

Mello smiled as he blew past the two who gaped at him with true fear in their eyes. He laughed, but his laughter was cut short as two teens drove up on either side, sandwiching him. "Hey," the one flanking Matt called, grinning. "Nice DS. Mind if I take it?"

Bleep…bleep…

"Hey," he said, beginning to get angry, "I'm talking to you.

On the other side…

"Hey babe," the boy said, winking at Mello. "Want to hook up with a fly guy like me?"

"Are you calling me a girl?" Mello asked, turning the wheel sharply and smashing the other against the side. He found himself staring down the barrel of Mello's gun. The other teen, seeing his friend in danger sped up, cutting Mello off and stopping in the path of his car. Mello rear-ended him, flying forward and hitting the steering wheel while the one pinned down was released. "Dammit!" he cursed.

Suddenly, he heard a deep growl and turned to see Matt was glaring at his now-empty hands. "My. Ds." He grabbed Mello's gun, pointing it at the person stopping them. He shot out ht two back tires, while Mello grinned at his friend. He slammed on the gas, pulling out of the spot they were in and continuing a turn in the track.

Matt looked down to start playing again. He sighed, frustrated, looking back to see his game device laying on the side.

"When we drive back around, I'll slow down so you can grab it," Mello said. Matt nodded and on their second lap, he did so, and Matt scooped it up lovingly and cradled it to his chest like a mother holding her child. "Alright Mello, my turn," he said when the ride ended. "Fine fine," Mello muttered as they got back in line, cutting the people there. They shouted protests and yada yada.

They went as before, this time Mello riding passenger. He kicked back, propping his feet up and getting comfortable. They yelled the loudest again, drowning out other peoples' feeble attempts. "Go," man said, clearly wishing for something alcoholic to drink.

Matt played the DS across the steering wheel, somehow not crashing into things and winning at his game. Mello was completely unfazed, used to his multi-tasking abilities. Mello would occasionally jerk the steering wheel to crash into someone, but otherwise minded his own business. The ride ended, and they got out. "Okay again." He noticed that the people he had rammed into where conversing with a police officer, the father and his child and the two teenagers with them. They pointed to Mello and seemed to be talking in loud voices. "Aw fuck," Mello muttered as the officer approached them.

The officer stopped him, pulling the duo to the side. He explained that the people were complaining of dangerous weapons, then he searched Mello (a little_too_thoroughly which caused Mello to curse) and Matt. He found Mello's gun and Matt had some confidential government files hidden on his person.

They were placed (forced, actually as the officer found out how hard Ms. Mello can punch) and that was how they spent their summer: In a jail cell with no chance of bail with a fat guy as their cell-mate, who seemed to keep eyeing Mello. And…was he coming in their direction?

**A/N;; Ok, so this is my first fan fiction. I know I know, It kind of sucks and what-not, but feel free to comment or just spy from afar.**

**xDD This idea came to me while me and my friend were at Wahooz for my friend's birthday. We had a blast and all, but whenever I was driving, people would bump into us a whole lot. So, in between screaming, my friend and I sort of thought this idea up, so I can't say that all of this is my idea.**

**So yeah, anyways, be nice (or not) but if you want to tell me how bad this sucks, you might as well give me advice on how to make it better. Thanks~!**


End file.
